Bolivar
Bolivar is a non-anthropomorphic St. Bernard dog belonging to Donald Duck. Appearances Alpine Climbers He first appeared in the 1936 Mickey Mouse cartoon Alpine Climbers''where he is a rescue St. Bernard who comes to the aid of Mickey, Donald and Pluto in the Alps. He rescues Pluto from freezing in the snow, after which the two are found by Mickey and Donald to be drunk on Bolivar's own brandy. Bolivar is unusual for a Disney character in that he is not anthropomorphised beyond showing an unusually broad range of facial expressions; he is actually represented with the characteristics of his species. He also appeared in the Silly Symphonies cartoon ''More Kittens. Comic History Later on he appeared in the newspaper comic strips as Donald's pet dog. Ever since 1938, Bolivar has been a prominent member of the Duck family. He has even been used by Carl Barks as a companion for Huey Dewey and Louie, and appears now and then in recent stories (the Disney artist Daniel Branca had Bolivar as one of his favourite characters). In some comic strips, Bolivar was shown to have a son named Behemoth. Bolivar has also been called Bornworthy and Bernie, as his name is rather controversial for being a Disney character (see Simón Bolívar). Nevertheless from 1992 onward the original name Bolivar has almost always been used in the United States. Appearances of Bolivar * Alpine Climbers ''(Short -1936) * Newspapers (Daily Strip - 1938- * ''Three Dirty Little Ducks ''(Comic - 1944) * ''The Icebox Robber ''(Comic - 1945) * ''Singapore Joe ''(Comic - 1946) * ''The Cantankerous Cat ''(Comic - 1947) * ''Magical Misery ''(Comic - 1947) * ''Returned with Interest ''(Comic - 1950) * ''Operation St. Bernard ''(Comic - 1951) * ''Donald Duck Tells About Kites ''(Comic - 1954) * ''Three Un-Ducks ''(Comic - 1956) * ''The Gab-Muffer ''(Comic - 1959) * ''Paperino e la pista sfasciaossa ''(Comic - 1961) * ''Gastone e il lavoro nobilitante ''(Comic - 1963) * ''Paperino e il campeggio solitario (Comic - 1964) * Paperino e la giornata tipo (Comic - 1965) * Pluto stella della TV (Comic - 1965) * Pippo e la plaza de toros (Comic - 1965) * Paperino e l'impareggiabile Rob (Comic - 1965) * Tyras og Kagerne (Comic - 1970) * Needs a Watchdog (Comic - 1971) * Dog Troubles ''(Comic - 1971) * ''Good, Oldfashioned Pancakes (Comic - 1971) * A Conscientious Job (Comic - 1972) * Dog Makes Front Page, Or, The News Hound (Comic - 1973) * The Unlucky Exhibitor ''(Comic - 1976) * ''The Lion Tamer ''(Comic - 1978) * ''Fearless Bernhard ''(Comic - 1980) * ''Canned Dog Food ''(Comic - 1980) * ''Sleep Seeker ''(Comic - 1980) * ''Dog Problems (Comic - 1981) * Vehicles to get a job (Comic - 1982) * The Sofa (Comic - 1983) * Médorocode (Comic - 1984) * Paperino e il giorno dei giorni (Comic - 1984) * The Dancing Dog ''(Comic - 1984) * ''Wolf Call ''(Comic - 1984) * ''Careful Painter ''(Comic - 1985) * ''Musical Mice ''(Comic - 1985) * ''Zio Paperone e la "Paperlonga" ''(Comic - 1986) * ''News Hound ''(Comic - 1986) * ''Pluto's Guest ''(Comic - 1987) * ''Getting The Goat ''(Comic - 1987) * ''Crazy Christmas On Bear Mountain ''(Comic - 1987) * ''A Duck's Best Friend ''(Comic - 1987) * ''A Santa To Remember ''(Comic - 1987) * ''Bernhard Beagle Catcher ''(Comic - 1988) * ''Lo spot della settimana (61): Girotondo Wolmas ''(Comic - 1989) * ''Lo spot della settimana (103): Ba-ba-ba-baciamoci con Pauli ''(Comic - 1989) * ''A Job For Bernhard ''(Comic - 1989) * ''Bernhard's Spring Holiday ''(Comic - 1990) * ''Méli-Mélo ''(Comic - 1990) * ''Lo sport della settimana (12): La Zampalonga corsa non competitiva ''(Comic - 1990) * ''Imitatiewedstrijd (Comic - 1991) * 2000e nummer (Comic - 1991) * Building Site Gophers (Comic - 1991) * Drinking Is For The Birds (Comic - 1993) * Intelligente Loebas (Comic - 1993) * The Business Lesson (Comic - 1993) * Posh Nosh (Comic - 2013) * Twee honden (Comic - 2013) * Mr. Claus Steps Out (Comic - 2013) * Good Behaviour (Comic - 2013) * Good Behaviour (Comic - 2013) Trivia * While Bolivar did not return to animation, a look-alike named Toliver appeared in More Kittens (December 19, 1936). ** Also, another St. Bernard puppy named Ronnie appeared in at least two Pluto featurettes: The Purloined Pup (1946) and Pueblo Pluto (1949). Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Animated Character Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Parents